Cars have become indispensible in the modern world, allowing users to drive to work, go shopping, visit family, go on vacation, move personal belongings, and to use the cars for a number of other purposes. However, with more time spend in the car, less time is left for useful and necessary activities. Most people who drive to and from work spend an inordinate amount of time in traffic jams because even the modern roads are not built to withstand the amount of traffic thrown at them. Accidents, adverse weather conditions, and other factors contribute to the huge amounts of time lost by commuters. Various valuation methods exist for estimating the value of the time lost, but in reality, the lost time is priceless because it will not be returned. Because of the long commute, fewer people have the time to go to the gym and exercise, and most people cannot go to the gym during their work day. Additionally, gym memberships can be expensive at times.
What is needed is a portable exerciser that fits in a car, which exerciser any person can take with him or her that allows the user to exercise in traffic, or even simply come out to the user's car during a lunch break to do some exercises. The benefit of exercise cannot be overestimated for healthy living, especially to those with sedentary or repetitive manual jobs. Of course, for roadway safety reasons, the portable exerciser should not be used while the user is operating a vehicle, but only when the vehicle is not moving and preferably is in the parked position.